tnt666fandomcom-20200213-history
Success
"Equipped with the most futuristic gear, even though they do not use it." '-Dorovan, Success's creator'' Success is the futuristic version of 154. Their subject number is reversed to "451", meaning they are far from the original game's timeline. They are equipped with an advanced gauss rifle, an electric shielded armor and sometimes can equip their all-vision pro glasses at night. Success could also be Failure's opposite, due to the appearance and charisma. Success's purpose was to test new technologies and equip them to become an overpowered heavy-infantry unit. The experiment eventually failed, because of their friendly behavior. Success is the most childish character from the Thing-Thing gang. They are also in constant interaction with people they meet. Life in the Labs '''Birth There isn't much to tell about Success, because they escaped early. Success was created by the son of Lex's younger brother and his name was Dorovan. Success was created by using a 6 year old child's DNA. Numbered as project #451, their purpose was to test new technologies that might be harmful. Once all tests will be complete, Success is expected to finally equip those technologies to become an overpowered heavy-infantry unit. Experiments The experiments were a complete failure because of their peaceful behavior. Success was assigned many times to test weapons, however nothing turned out well. They always refused to do their task, since they believe hurting people is wrong. Dorovan confirmed that the child DNA used is affecting their psychology. Few days after the negative results, Success was about to be sent to the incinerator. Escape Before Success was sent to the incinerator, Dorovan wanted to test one last experiment. A deadly gauss rifle: if its trigger is held, it will overload the weapon and once released, the fire will be so powerful to a point where it will cause a blast capable to destroy many things, such as hard walls. Success accepted to test the weapon, resulting in the destruction of the entire laboratory. The scientists weren't satisfied and attempted to find Success and kill them. However, their trace in the laboratory disappeared. They escaped. Abilities and Traits * Their heavy gauss rifle classes them as a heavy-support-infantry unit. * Incredible amount of stamina. Also regenerates 75% faster than an average human. * Efficient at pacifying enemies and good at convincing them to be peaceful. * Their electric shields gives them 50% resistance to energy weapons. (ex: laser, gauss, tesla, etc.) * Good at remembering. * Has some medical skills. Weaknesses * Can be distracted easily. * Equipped electric shields can sometimes shut down if overpowered, making them more vulnerable. * Legs can be crippled easily, making them incredibly slow. * Too peaceful, to a point where they might refuse to "harm" their opponent. Personality Success is strongly charismatic, even to strangers. They are also childish (because of the 6 year old child's blood), this can be shown by their love to play with toys, games and bake cookies. They care a lot about their friends and have an unconditional love for them. However, they are emotionally sensitive. If their emotions are played with, Success might lose hope on their plan to create a peaceful world, eventually resulting them to become R! Success. (not official) Success likes to meet new friends and make peace with rivals. They are against every "bad" action, including the usage of swear words. They do not have the urge to kill System Corp. CEO. Their goal is to make peace, find a way to give freedom to everybody whether they are clones, robots, etc. Symbolism Success represents TNT's care for her friends and represents her childhood. Having a scar in the middle of their chest, this could be a representation for her hospitalization, having a heart surgery at the age of a baby due to the number of holes on the muscle. Success is extremely childish. The fact of playing with children's toys, watching kids cartoon (such as Inspector Gadget, Looney Tunes, etc.) and drawing symbolize a part of TNT's childhood. Facts * In the Thing-Thing gang, Success and Failure are best-friends. Category:Thing-Thing Related Category:TNT's OCs